poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kylgrv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kylgrv Pictures New Logo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 22:39, August 17, 2011 Reply to your Message No problem, dude. Always glad to help take care of a problem. BrerJake90 (talk) 04:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to do The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?. ( 19:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Would you upload the FT Squad's Aventures in Winx Club poster please? Can you see if you could make a page for Chip from Beauty and the Beast? Hey Kyle, Did you know, that in supervideomanic2's crossover, Lord Shen was reformed and became Princess Celestia's love interest. I know you think Lord Shen and Princess Celestia together is crazy, Because one time I thought crossover couples were crazy, But I know how different crazy things are and different things are very special to the fans. Hi. Hey, Kyle. Hello. Just thought I'd come by. Someday I'll make it. ~Kylgrv Actuall can you make the rest of the pages for your series, Mr. kylgrv? I'm doing them one at a time. It's happening slowly but surely. ~Kylgrv Can you do the posters for your series as well?, Mr kylgrv? Hey Kyle, Have you seen Wreck-It Ralph? Yes I have. It's a fun movie. ~Kylgrv Actually can you do the posters for your series, mr kylgrv? Kyle, Tell Benny to check on his Pooh's Adventures Wiki Talk page. Can you list in good order what movies the future members of the FT Squad join after? Can you answer my question please? I have yet to think of when some of the future allies join, but I do know that Mirta will join after The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club, and Speedy will join after The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. ~kylgrv Can you do the rest of the pages of the FT Squad's Adventures Series and posters aswell? I'll do them one at a time. Please be patient, because I can't do them all at once. ~kylgrv Can you make the pages for The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park and The Lost World? I'll consider getting started on them, since Jurassic Park came back in theaters in 3D, and it's my favorite live action movie. I've been thinking of who should be in those stories. ~kylgrv Can you do the posters for the FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park and also the Winx Club, Mr kylgrv? Please be patient. I'm serious when I say, I'm not a pushover. ~kylgrv Will you PLEASE do the rest of the pages for your FT Squad Adventure Series? I can't wait anymore Ok that's enough. The more you complain, the more you have to wait. I'm serious. Besides, I'm busy with my life outside the Internet. ~kylgrv I've got a better idea. How about you do the rest of the pages for the FT Squad Adventures Series once a week. What do you think of that? I do them when I feel like it. I've got a life outside the Internet and I'm dealing with college. I don't want you bugging me about the pages anymore. ~kylgrv I said, when are you going to do The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? And I say, WHERE IS YOUR PATIENCE?! ~kylgrv I said, would u upload the pictures of Kyle Adventures in Teen Titans, The FT Squad's Adventures in Winx Club'' and The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park please, Mr kylgrv?'' NOT NOW! ~kylgrv Ok, whoever's making the pages for my episodes in The FT Squad's Adventures Series, back off. I'm the one who will make them. ~kylgrv Oh, ok. Sorry. ~DragonSpore18 I said, will u do the pictures of The FT Squad's Adventures of Winx Club and The Ft Squad Goes to Jurassic Park, please? And I here's your answer...NOT NOW! Don't question me about that so many times. I'll do them eventually, you just need to lay off. ~kylgrv When will u do the Ft Squad Goes to Jurassic Park poster? Sometime. Just don't question me about it. I don't like it when people constantly ask about what I'll put on the internet in the future. Until I get the poster uploaded, lay off and be patient. ~kylgrv Do you know yet of what movies the other members will join after? I know, but I'm not telling you. ~kylgrv Please? No. ~kylgrv Pretty please? I said no. No means No. ~kylgrv Will you do the rest of the pages soon? I just did the page for The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, though I have yet to make a picture for that adventure. A few more pages are on their way. ~kylgrv Will you do the images for the pages you just did? Not now. ~kylgrv You may not have gotten my message on deviantART but I said, I could help you with The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo. How about like A Bug's Life, the fish don't trust Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and Mirta because they are humans and a fairy and are aware of them. But when the fish realize that they're helping Marlin and Dory for finding Nemo and bring him back at the end, they start regretting what they thought of them and they trust them again. I'm not even close to the Nemo adventure yet. I have yet to think about that one. ~kylgrv I'm just helping you out. And will MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy be in this adventure and what they're doing is defending the Great Barrier Reef and they go and help the squad, Marlin and Dory go finding Nemo and at the end they will join the FT Squad after this adventure? Also I meant helping you with the Trivia when you do the page.